Robes Are Useful
by Nitroid
Summary: Grimmjow decides that Ichigo looks very sexy indeed during battle, and proceeds to show him what Espada can do - other than fighting, naturally.


**I edited it recently, so I hope it's easier to read now. Thank you for your support. :D**

They were in the middle of a heated battle, neither of them having the strength to move anymore. One little mistake could prove to be fatal. Both were exhausted, but unwilling to give up the fight. Giving up meant losing one's dignity and decorum, hence neither Espada nor Shinigami intended to admit defeat. The sun was high in the sky, indicating noon time. The weather was hot and dry; Ichigo panted as he kept his eyes trained on Grimmjaw. The sweat dripped down his face onto the black Shinigami robes that covered his lean, muscular body. Grimmjaw, however, couldn't help staring at the way his enemy's chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily; the blood from several wounds he had awarded him trickling down his torso. Apparently the substitute Shinigami was badly cut-up, all thanks to him. All of a sudden, Ichigo looked very appealing indeed. Already plotting a devious scheme, Grimmjaw eyed the teenager hungrily with a twisted smirk.

"You're looking sexy there, Shinigami." He said huskily, the smirk turning into a very lusty grin. He was overcome with a sudden crave to touch Ichigo's skin, feel him writhing beneath him with heated pleasure, moaning his name fervently, running his hands through his soft orange hair passionately.

Ichigo gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou harder, narrowing his ochre eyes at the Espada, whose blue eyes looked glazed, with just a hint of ravenous desire. "Quit the act, Grimmjaw," he frowned. "Stop trying to distract me. You'll never win."

Grimmjaw chuckled. "Oh, I'm not distracting you. Don't worry about that." With a leap, he disappeared from the orange haired teen's sight, leaving Ichigo feeling confusion mingled with alarm.

"Shit. Where is he?" Ichigo cursed, assuming this was one of Grimmjaw's surreptitious tactics. He felt hands slide up his chest, and a warm breath tickle the hairs of his clammy neck.

"I'm right here." Grimmjaw murmured hungrily into his right ear, producing a surprised yell from Ichigo.

He would have fallen to his knees in shock if Grimmjaw hadn't slid his arms round his waist at that moment. "Hush. We don't want any other Hollows hearing us, do you?" Grimmjaw whispered, enjoying the stunned look on Ichigo's face. "Strawberry," He added, smirking as Ichigo recovered and shot a glare at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the Shinigami gritted his teeth. "I can fight all of them off, and you too, perverted bastard. Now let go of me before I kill you."

"Do you honestly think I'd do that?" Grimmjaw pushed the protesting teenager against a wall. "Not till I've heard you scream my name, kid."

"What makes you think I'd do something like that?! Sick bastard!" His objection was cut short by the latter's lips claiming his own, shutting him up instantly as Grimmjaw's tongue explored the younger male's mouth. Ichigo realized with sudden clarity that his face felt warm; doubtless he was turning red with embarrassment. To his surprise, he was _actually kissing him back_, tongues fighting for dominance.

Grimmjaw chuckled, breaking the kiss just to hear Ichigo whimper wantonly at the loss. Sliding his fingers up Ichigo's chest, Grimmjaw pinched and fondled his nipples until they were pert, eliciting a pleasured moan from the teenager.

"That's right, kid, I wanna hear you moan. How about my name this time?" he sucked at a sensitive spot on Ichigo's neck languorously.

"Nngh...G-Grimmjaw-" It was an unwilling moan, but he was practically waving a white flag anyway. Ichigo felt his face flush red as his Shinigami attire slid to his feet, revealing his susceptible body and underclothes. Well, supposing that Shinigami wear underclothes, anyway.

"God, you look so incredibly--" Grimmjaw trailed little kisses down Ichigo's chest. "...Sexy." He reached the teen's aroused member and looked up at him with a sly grin. Unfazed by Ichigo's annoyed glare, he stroked him gently, producing a louder moan from the Shinigami substitute. "Come to think of it, Ichigo, you're not as brave as you pretended to be earlier."

Ichigo responded with a feral growl and bucked his hips. "Just get on with it, bastard."

"Mmn, if you say so." Kneeling, the Espada used his teeth to gently graze Ichigo's length, then took him in whole while sucking him tenderly, then harder, satisfied with the moans Ichigo was rewarding him. His own length was already hard and close to dripping. Energized, he pushed the teen to his knees roughly, and then inserted two fingers none too gently.

Ichigo gasped, squinching his eyes shut at the pain. "T-That hurts, Grimmjaw!" he breathed, fingers clutching the robes he was kneeling on.

The Arrancar chuckled, drawing his fingers out of the boy and leaning close to his left ear. "Shush, Ichigo. I'll be making you scream with pleasure this time." And with that, he inserted his erected member and thrusted.

"Bullshit..." Ichigo managed to gasp out before yelping at the pain and proceeded to grip the robes tighter. Sweating, Grimmjaw grunted in reply and thrusted harder, insistent on forcing Ichigo to scream his name. Hot; it was so hot. The sun beat down on their dripping figures mercilessly, rising their body temperature. Their pulses raced, breathing quickened and ragged. Eventually, the climax; accompanied by heavier breathing and shorter yelping moans on Ichigo's part.

"Nnn, GRIMMJAW!!" Ichigo yelled as he spilled his come over his Shinigami robes and his hands.

Both males collapsed on Ichigo's robes, panting and sweating. "You're such a fucking bastard." Ichigo swore, completely worn out.

"Mmn, you forgot sexy." Grimmjaw replied huskily, reaching out with an arm to tug Ichigo closer.

"...That too."

They lay quietly for a while, side by side as their breathing gradually slowed down. Several minutes later, Grimmjaw was shocked to receive a solid punch in the face. As he clutched his bleeding nose, he cursed at the substitute Shinigami. "What the fuck was that for, you brat?!"

"For calling me Strawberry, moron." Ichigo replied, leaning in to kiss him before he could come up with a retort. "And that..." he murmured into the kiss, "Was for making my day."

**Heh, I kinda like how submissive Ichigo turned out to be; aside from the punch, that is. **


End file.
